User talk:Operep
Category Do not change all of the The Avengers characters category into Avengers characters, it is a waste of time and in no way necessary. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:14, May 27, 2018 (UTC) The Avengers characters is fine. Don't change them.- Doomlurker (talk) 20:21, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Fine but leave it to me to do. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:31, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm in the process of changing them. Be patient. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:43, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Agents Characters don't need to be added to the Agents category as well as the individual agency they work for. If a character is in S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they don't then need to be in Agents as well because S.H.I.E.L.D. agents is a sub category of Agents. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:41, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Yes. If they are a scientist for a specific organization, they don't need to be in the Scientists category because they should be in for instance S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:06, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Mutant Categories Don’t get rid of the other categories for mutants it is like that to make it easier to find the characters that you are looking for--Red Duel 23:20, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Special Forces personnel If you're going to rename the Special Forces Personnel category, call it Special Forces personnel not Special forces personnel. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:20, June 11, 2018 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Forces_(United_States_Army) . It will look better if it's called Special Forces personnel because it separates out the faction (Special Forces) and what they are (agents, scientists, personnel) - Doomlurker (talk) 11:31, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Humans Humans is not a necessary category, it's safe to assume if they're not in the aliens category or mutant category or inhumans category they're human. The article is fine however. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:41, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Punisher and Defenders Both of these TV series are called THE Punisher and THE Defenders. As this is the title of the respective shows, the category should also be called this. Do not remove the THE on either of these categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:22, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Categories Characters by team is more grammatically correct than characters by teams and there's no need for a characters by powers and abilities because characters by abilities is fine and covers it. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Immortality Immortality is the ability to not be killed by normal means not the ability to live forever, that's super longevity. Captain America is not immortal, he can be killed, he just has an extended life span due to the Super Soldier Serum meaning he has longevity not immortality. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:27, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Multiple accounts I blocked the account for Pic18F452‎ not you. Are you using multiple accounts? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:16, July 3, 2018 (UTC) The IP address is specific to an internet connection and a device, for you to be blocked after I blocked Pic18F452 means you use the same device with the same internet connection which suggests you're the same person and are using multiple accounts. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:06, July 3, 2018 (UTC) That was because you decided to revert all of the powers categories back to culture categories for no reason. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:22, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm referring to when you went through multiple Super Power pages and changed the categories from Blade powers, Black Panther powers etc. to Blade culture, Black Panther culture, even putting deletion tags on those categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:29, July 3, 2018 (UTC) That's the reason you were blocked. You have been blocked for a week because of what you did with the power to culture categories. Now your week long block is up. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:38, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, scrap the last three messages, you're right, that was another user and not you. I blocked you because you decided to re-add the X-Men Cinematic Universe categories to everything when there is no reason for that category to exist. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:44, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I haven't brought up the multiple account thing again, I just told you the actual reason you were blocked, the X-Men Cinematic Universe categories which had been deleted no less than a few weeks prior. I even acknowledged my mistake in claiming that you did the powers category. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:48, July 3, 2018 (UTC) That's okay. You're usually a pretty solid editor. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:52, July 3, 2018 (UTC) The Marvel Cinematic Universe is an official name, X-Men Cinematic Universe is not, it's usually just referred to as the X-Men film series or Earth-10005. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:53, July 3, 2018 (UTC) The powers categories (Spider-Man powers, etc.) doesn't need to be removed and changed to culture (Spider-Man culture, etc.) they should remain separate because the Spider-Man powers category is included in the Spider-Man culture category and helps to split the categories, similar to how scientist characters don't need to be in the hydra scientists and scientists categories the Super Powers don't need to be in Avengers culture and Avengers powers because Avengers powers is part of the Avengers culture category. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:06, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Category Names I know it's a pain as you've created a load now but it would probably look better if the category names were Marvel Animated Universe Superhumans opposed to Superhumans (Marvel Animated Universe). - Doomlurker (talk) 11:47, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Likewise with Mutants actually, makes it more uniform with the rest of the Wiki too. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC) That is what I was stating, yes. Marvel Animated Universe Mutants, not Mutants (Marvel Animated Universe) - Doomlurker (talk) 21:12, July 5, 2018 (UTC) It should be Yost series Clones not Clones (Yost series) - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Question Can you add some more biographies, character traits, relationships, behind the scenes, and trivias on all character, object and location pages? Also, if there isn’t anything for some "behind the scenes" headings for characters or anyone or anything else, could you delete a heading like that if there is none of anything for a lot of stuff? - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 01:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Categories Perhaps I should have been clearer. No categories should be names like Mutants (Yost series) they should all be Yost series Mutants, this goes for Earth-10005 Special Forces Personnel, Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Sorcerers and the everything - Doomlurker (talk) 12:32, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I would also say that Americans is an unnecessary category and it can be assumed that if they don't have a nationality category it means they are American as the majority of characters will be. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:42, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Question When you put a reason as "it is revealed to be spelt ...... by the Marvel Cinematic Universe", are you referring to the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki? because that is a separate entity to us so just because they call an article something there, doesn't mean we have to here. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, July 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm aware in Washington's case but you use that reason a lot of the time and it's just a bit odd because unless it's visibly written down in the credits or films most things would require a source. I was just curious. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:49, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Yes, basically the Marvel Cinematic Universe is not a source, saying that it was written down on the screen behind Captain America's head in Civil War is a source but just claiming the MCU as a whole doesn't. So either don't mention the MCU or be more specific. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:04, July 17, 2018 (UTC) You can't use # as a title on Wikia. It's not possible. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:58, July 18, 2018 (UTC) NYPD articles are fine how they are. The government website for the city of New York has it as New York Police Department so there's nothing wrong with calling it that here. https://www1.nyc.gov/nyc-resources/service/2145/new-york-police-department - Doomlurker (talk) 20:29, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Arc Reactor Could you find some pics of the arc reactor in infinity war. Cale2.0 (talk) 18:33, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Trivia No, the trivia section should come after the behind the scenes. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Operep, can you add some biographies, relationships, behind the scenes, and trivias on some of the characters from the Nick Fury (David Hasselhoff) movie? - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 20:33, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Operep, I need you to do something for me I never watched Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. before and I was wondering if you can add some biographies, relationships and trivias to the character pages from the movie. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 20:26, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Iron Man armors I think there are enough armors for them to warrant their own category so I'm not sure why you removed it but I'm readding it. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:30, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Art The plural of art is art not arts. Concept arts is not grammatically correct. -Doomlurker (talk) It means "I looked at all the art" is correct not "I looked at all the arts". Meaning the categories you have created Category:Concept arts is not correct it should be Category:Concept Art. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:10, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Also, none of the images you added to the concept art category were actually concept art, concept art are drawings/renders of a scene or character that is done before the character's costume has been physically designed or the scene has been shot. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:16, February 28, 2019 (UTC) It's obvious you don't know what concept art is so can you please stop adding images to that category? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, February 28, 2019 (UTC)